


A Simple Encounter

by internet_self



Series: A Simple Favour [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Post-War, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: Draco poured himself a third nip of scotch and slumped down in his armchair, glaring into the cracking fire. He swilled his scotch before downing it in one go.It’s not that he expected Weasley to contact him. Except, maybe he had.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: A Simple Favour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	A Simple Encounter

It was Saturday night and there was a high-profile gala taking place. Ministry officials pandering to war heroes, endless canapes and flutes of Champagne. The entire requiem of higher society was in attendance. 

Draco Malfoy however, was hiding in his melancholic manor scaring the house elves, and decidedly _not_ thinking about his latest humiliation two events prior. Draco was beginning to resign himself to the fact that he could never show his face in polite company again, and he was Definitely not thinking about his last encounter with Weasley that same night. Nor was he obsessing over the way Weasley had made him cum so hard he’d blacked out for a minute there, and he certainly wasn’t still sulking over the fact that he’d woken up alone, having to slink out like a cheap whore. He hadn’t heard from the red-headed Auror since.

Draco poured himself a third nip of scotch and slumped down in his armchair, glaring into the cracking fire. He swilled his scotch before downing it in one go.

It’s not that he expected Weasley to contact him. Except, maybe he had. And maybe he was in a strop with Weasley and himself, but not once did he move to pick up a quill to pen a letter of his own. His pride too bruised already.

-

It was another three weeks before Draco saw Weasley again. It was, of course, during another, seemingly never-ending string of humiliations inflicted upon him. The universe making sure to remind him that he was, still indeed, deatheater scum.

Draco was in the library when a panicked house elf burst into the room, his hands wringing his long ears, “Master! Master! There are A-aurors at the gate!”

As Draco approached the main doors he was met with an insistent banging. He motioned the elves to open the doors and stood back with his hands folded behind him. Unfortunately, this was not Draco’s first ‘random inspection’ since the end of the war.

What seemed like an entire squadron of Aurors spilled in through the doors. They didn’t spare the master of the house a second glance, instead braking off into smaller parties, disappearing through different doors off the entrance hall.

It seemed that Draco, already subject to the indignation of the ministries over the top displays of dominance, would not be spared further degradation. Weasley stopped in front of him holding a letter with the official DMLE seal. Weasley at least, had the good grace to appear sheepish as he held out the parchment for Draco to take.

“Weasley,” Draco projected his most indifferent, haunty attitude as he clenched the parchment in his fist.

“Malfoy. Sorry for the ah, intrusion, standard search is all. It shouldn’t take us too long,” Weasley gave him a lopsided smile, rubbing the back of his head before shrugging.

“oh yes,” Draco sniped, “I’m sure all of your Auror buddies will be quick and thorough as they tear through my ancestral home.”

Weasley rolled his eyes and gestured behind Draco, “why don’t you show me to your bedroom Malfoy, that is, unless you’d like one of my _thorough_ colleagues to take up the challenge of rifling through your delicates?”

Draco’s eyes widened, his mouth taking the shape of an ‘o’ as he recalled _that_ particular portion of the previous search, “fine. Follow me,” Draco turned on his heel and made his way to his private quarters, not once looking back to see if Weasley was keeping up with his quick pace. 

As they reached the west wing, Draco stood aside and let Weasley wonder in, “here we are,” Draco deadpanned, “please, take you time rifling through my belongings.”

“It’s not personal Malfoy, all former deatheaters are subject to mandatory random searches, you know this,” he said as he began to walk around the room, casting charms and opening draws, waving his wand across the items and muttering under his breath.

Draco just crossed his arms and deepened his glare at the back of Weasley’s head. As Weasley got deeper into his rooms, and closer to his dresser, Draco began to fidget. He couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse that it was Weasley searching through his most private space this time.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut as Weasley opened the doors to the dresser.

“Well, well Malfoy,” Draco could feel the barely contained glee in Weasley’s voice, “just look at what you’ve been hiding from the DMLE, tut tut.”

Draco opened his eyes, a deep blush exploding up his neck and onto his pale cheeks. It was Weasley’s expression that he saw first, his eyes alight with mirth, lips pulled into a wide smirk. Red lacey panties in one hand, a black phallic vibrator in the other.

“Unhand those immediately Weasley!” Draco snarled taking a step forward, refusing to let the humiliation spreading throughout his chest stop him, “my personal…u-underthings are not on the ministries list of dark artefacts, and I will not be ridiculed in my own home!”

“And what if I don’t?” Weasley’s voice had lowered and his eyes narrowed, pupils dilating. Lust shifting across his face.

“What?” Draco spluttered, “Put them back this instance, or…I shall report you!”

“Oh, you’ll report me?” Weasley scoffed, then gave a hearty laugh. 

“Yes,” Draco hissed out through clenched teeth.

“And what exactly will you say? Excuse me head Auror Roberts, but big mean Auror Weasley found the girly little panties I like to wear and the sex toy I like to fuck myself with during a sanctioned raid,” smirking, Weasley took a step forward, looking directly at Draco’s bright red face, “quite frankly, I’m not sure that he’ll give a damn.”

Draco crossed his arms and deliberately turned his head from the Auror in front of him, unable to hold the harsh eye contact.

There was a beat of silence, then, “Put them on.”

Draco’s head whipped back to face Weasley, his features pinched and unbelieving, “ _what_ did you just say?”

“You heard me,” that smirk again, “I said: put. them. on.” Weasley took a step closer to Draco and held the red lacey garment out to Draco, hanging off his index finger.

Draco swallowed, shifting in place, “and if I refuse?”

Weasley took on a predatory grin that both frightened and exhilarated Draco, “I could always call the boys up here and do a little show and tell. A few were at the last party you know,” his smirk turning into a wide grin, “I’m sure they’d love to see your ass covered in lace, just as much as they loved…well.”

“Weasley, you can’t-“

“Can’t what?” Weasley tilted his head to the side, waiting.

“It’s an abuse of power,” Draco said quietly, his voice breathless.

“And I bet you’re already gagging for it, hard under those expensive robes,” Weasley held the offending scarp of fabric out to Draco again. This time he took it in one hand.

Turning, Draco stomped to his bathroom, and began stripping off his robes. He could hear Weasley chuckling to himself as he did so.

“I haven’t seen you at any of the bullshit high society parties recently,” Weasley called out as Draco took off the last of his clothes, “why is that?”

“You’re kidding right Weasley?” he scoffed as he slipped the red lace up his thighs, “you think I’ll ever show my face at one of those again after…after last time? I’m already a pariah Weasley, I don’t need inhibited witches and wizards trying to get a peak under my robes, I’m humiliated enough as it is.” Draco looked at himself in the mirror as he spoke, shifting his half hard cock into the stretched and delicate fabric.

Weasley was silent for a moment before speaking, “I wouldn’t be too worried, after you passed out, I went back and obliviated the party-goers who saw us.”

“I did _not_ pass-wait, what did you just say?” Draco yanked open the bathroom door, not quite comprehending what he just heard.

“Well, most of them, I couldn’t find a couple but-” Weasley stopped midsentence as he took in the sight before him, a flushed Malfoy, naked save the nearly too thin strip of red lace covering his cock, the head poking against the fabric causing a damp spot to develop, “Merlin, you look…fuck.”

“Don’t fuck with me Weasley,” Draco said, ignoring Weasley’s predatory gaze, “You obliviated them?”

“yes,” Weasley said simply, taking a step towards the lace clad wizard.

“Why?” Draco’s furrowed his brow taking his own step closer to the red head, “why would you do that?”

Weasley shrugged, stepping forward until he was inches away from Draco, “it was hot as fuck, but I’m not actually out to ruin your precious blushing virgin façade.”

Draco scoffed, “I do not have a _blushing virgin_ façade.”

“Malfoy you’re a prude, with one hell of an exhibition kink,” Weasley laughed, “a contradiction if I’ve ever heard one.”

Draco scoffed and raised his hand to finger the red lapel of Weasley’s Auror robes, “well… _perhaps_ there’s a particular thrill,” he shrugged, “But, thank you…for obliviating them.”

“Draco Malfoy saying thank you?” Weasley wound his hands around Draco’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest, “next you’ll be singing _Weasley is my king_.”

“Like hell,” Draco pressed himself closer, his hands sliding up to Weasley’s neck and into his thick hair. Draco struggled to think of a time he felt such raw desire for someone. The irony was not lost on Draco that it was for a Weasley.

“Is that a challenge?” Weasley’s hands slid down and cupped Draco’s lace clad cheeks, squeezing roughly.

Draco groaned and let out a breathless laugh, “This is wildly unprofessional Auror Weasley.”

Weasley huffed, “we’d better make it quick then.”

Weasley gripped Draco’s thighs and lifted him off the ground. Draco instinctively wrapped his legs around Weasley’s waist and slammed their lips together. Weasley moaned as Draco’s hands clenched in his hair, thrusting his tongue into Draco’s mouth.

Weasley drove Draco onto the bed, their hips sliding together causing Draco to gasp and grind himself harder into Weasley. They were frantic, hands everywhere. Draco attempted to pull off Weasley’s robes intent to strip him bare. Weasley stopped Draco’s frantic hands and kissed Draco again instead. It was a long, drawn out, slow kiss, before moving down his neck. Down his chest, peppering open-mouthed kisses as he went. His hands gripped Draco’s hips, holding him down as his buried his face against Draco’s lace covered cock.

“Ah, _fuck,_ ” Draco groaned, trying to thrust his hips, his cock swelling under Weasley’s mouth.

He slowly mouthed the lace, continuing to tease Draco as his cock strained against the lace, Draco’s moans becoming louder and more insistent.

“Weasley,” He ground out, “I thought you said _quick_.”

Weasley just smirked up at him before _Finally_ slipping the lace panties down and taking Draco’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Yes_.” Draco hissed burying his hand in Weasley’s hair, “Oh fuck, just like that.”

Weasley sucked, and licked, and lapped at Draco’s cock, taking him all the way until his nose was pressed against Draco’s hip bone.

Draco’s breaths were coming in shorter bursts, “fuck, Weasley I’m gonna-fuck.”

Just as Draco reached his peak Weasley pulled off. Draco let out a frustrated groan as his orgasm receded.

“I think you know what I want Malfoy.”

Draco shook his head, a little frantic, “fuck. You.”

Weasley chuckled before bowing his head again, this time spreading his thighs wider and lapping at his balls. Draco fisted his hands into the sheets and clenched his jaw as Weasley slowly rubbed the pad of his thumb against Draco’s entrance. Teasing, but never breaching.

Draco was quickly losing what little composure he had left as Weasley continued to suck and lap and _tease_ , pulling off before Draco could orgasm.

Draco’s frustrations rose as Weasley continued to edge him. “Please, Ron please just-” cutting himself off before his mouth begged for Weasley to _let him_ cum. He couldn’t even think about the sudden desire to scream and beg for Ron, not Weasley, to touch him. It was so intense that every touch and breath had his red, leaking cock twitching, the sensitivity a mixture of pleasure and delicious pain.

“Four words Draco” Weasley said mimicking Draco’s use of his given name, “You know the ones. Say them and you can come.”

Draco let out a long whine as he tried to thrust his hips, the friction he desperately needed eluding him. His face flushed, close to tears, “ah-ah, Ron please! You-you’re my king,” Weasley took Draco deep into his mouth and sucked, “ah fuck! Weasley is my…my king! You’re my king please, ah please!” Draco continued to babble almost incomprehensively and as Weasley sucked, Draco came hard, Weasley swallowing his load. Draco sunk, boneless into the mattress as Weasley sat back with a self-satisfied smirk. Draco grasped at Weasley, drawing him into a long sloppy snog, in a post euphoric haze.

Realising he was stark naked against a fully clothed Weasley, who hadn’t come yet, Draco’s hands went to Weasley’s trousers.

Weasley stopped him before he could get any further, “Don’t you want me to, I mean aren’t you…hard?” Draco's voice was soft and perhaps a little vulnerable. He was confused, not comprehending that Weasley didn’t want him to reciprocate, thinking that perhaps Ron wasn’t as aroused by what just took place.

Weasley’s expression softened, “I am, believe me, hearing you say those words…I’m so fucking hard right now I could almost burst, but this wasn’t about me. At least, not this time,” he winked down at Draco, planting another kiss on his lips before climbing off the bed, straightening his Auror robes.

“The boys should be done soon, so unless you actually want them to see you starkers, I’d get dressed.”

“Right,” Draco said as he gracefully slid from the bed, “do you mind,” Draco gestured to the mix of saliva and precum stuck to this stomach and cock.

Weasley cast a light cleansing charm as Draco grabbed a nearby robe, covering his nude body, just as a harsh knock rapped against the door.

“Wotcher Weasley?”

Weasley opened the door to one of his red faced and sweaty Aurors.

“Sweep is complete, no contraband uncovered.”

Draco scoffed, “I could have told you that.”

Weasley gave him a warning look before turning back to the Auror, “Thank you Wotcher Pennyweather, we’re all done here then.”

As the Auror left Weasley turned back to Draco, cocking his head to the side, “I liked that you know.”

“Liked what?”

“When you called me Ron.”

“Oh,” a red tint reformed on Draco’s pale cheeks, “I suppose calling you by you first name is warranted, considering.”

_Ron_ grinned, “well Draco, I have to return to the DMLE now, write this up, but why do you meet me at the leaky later, we can grab a pint.”

“Well _Ronald_ , I suppose I could grace you with my presence,” Draco said smirking as Ron shook his head with a laugh.

"I'm glad."


End file.
